Conrart Weller
Synopsis Conrart Weller, referred to by many people as Conrad because it sounds more like English, is Yuuri's guard. He is the second son of the previous Demon Queen, Cäcilie von Spitzweg. His father was Dunheely Weller, was from the royal family of Big Shimaron and was considered the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku. Conrad is only half mazoku and because of this he has no maryoku. As Conrad's father was not a mazoku noble so he does not have "von" in his name. When Yuuri first came to the other world, Conrad found him and brought him to the castle. There is a demon custom that on their 16th birthday they decide something important. On his 16th birthday Conrad decided to live as a demon instead of a human. He fought on the front lines for the Mazoku during a war against the humans. He and Josak are the only two survivors of the Battle of Arnold. 17 years before the present time, after the war had ended, he was put in charge of Julia's soul at her request. Her soul was to be the next Maou. He was told to take it to Earth and find a suitable family to raise the new Maou. When Murata is transported with Yuuri to Shin Makoku for the first time Yuuri meets up with Conrad. While trying to get Yuuri out of danger Conrad loses his arm and disappears. Later, he reappears with a new arm. It is explained in the novels that this "new" is the arm of his ancestor Robert Belal who was transported to Earth in 1798 and that since the arm never rotted it was handed down through the generations of his family to Richard Dueter. When Conrad's arm was cut off The Original King took the arm and gave it to Conrad. This arm is the key to the forbidden box named "The End of the Wind". Differences in the anime His ancestor, Lawrence Weller, fought along the Original King. After he loses his arm in a battle, he disappears after swearing to Yuuri that he'll never die and leave him alone. Later, he reappears with a new arm, and seems to have betrayed Shin Makoku by joining their human enemies, Big Shimaron, who were after the four boxes. However, it is learned that Conrad only betrayed them to learn about the whereabouts of the boxes. His plan was, when the four boxes were gathered, to steal them and return to Shin Makoku. He went as far as pushing Josak off the edge of the cliff to show his alliance to Big Shimaron. When King Belar orders Conrad to execute Yuuri, Conrad instead frees them, and protects Yuuri from arrows. Once Conrad returns to Yuuri's side he states he'll accept any punishment given to him by Yuuri. Conrad travels with Yuuri to Earth to obtain the last forbidden box. After they retrieved all the boxes and Shinou was released, Conrad lost the use of his left arm. He regained it once Yuuri was taken over by Shinou. He agreed to fight Yuuri because it would be what Yuuri wanted of him and the others. He is one of the first to greet Yuuri when he returns at the beginning of the 3rd season and the end of the 2nd season. In the 3rd season Conrad travels with Murata to Big Shimaron to figure out the White Ravens mystery. While there, he infiltrates the castle stating he is one of the rightful heir's to the Big Shimaron throne. The Weller family had ruled Big Shimaron since Shin Makoku was founded. He once again stands on the opposites of battlefield in Big Shimaron against Yuuri but this time does not pretend to betray him. Trivia *Because he was born in Lutenberg and he used to have longer hair, he was known as the "Lion from Lutenberg"Kyou MA page 152 *Because he was heavily wounded in the war he has many scars. Particularly on his side. *Before the war he was considered to be lower class than the 10 noble families but because of his achievements during the war they considered him equal. But Conrad gave up his ranking in order to be Yuuri's body guard. *He has 80 years of experience with swords. References Category:Characters